


Черти и омуты

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Вся эта хуйня [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris is a bit badass but dont worry about it pretty much, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс с Крисом - это наркотик, с которого Себастьян, похоже, уже никогда не сможет спрыгнуть. И по глазам Криса он каждый день видит, что тот - тоже. В первый раз просто интересно, а со второго затягивает - и всё, без новой дозы ты - бессмысленный кусок дерьма, не осознающий себя ни во времени, ни в пространстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черти и омуты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ключ “непрямой поцелуй” и случайно залетевшую автору в голову фразу “Блядь, Эванс, ты этим ртом маму целуешь!”.

Промозглый ветер завывает в квадрате внутреннего двора студии, и надо бы поскорее ловить такси и валить отсюда, но у Себастьяна руки трясутся от острого желания выкурить сигарету-другую. Даже призрак подкрадывающегося насморка не сможет сейчас заставить его отказаться от дозы никотина на сквозняке, потому что после двух часов с Крисом, мать его, Эвансом в одном помещении не сорваться и не натворить глупостей - тот ещё подвиг. Особенно когда Крис бросает на него странные хмурые взгляды и постоянно касается невзначай.   
Однако какой-то мудак сверху, по недоразумению получивший регалии высшей силы, отчего-то решает, что Себастьян страдал недостаточно, и накидывает ему бонус - дверь хлопает и, кто бы мог, блядь, подумать, Эванс останавливается рядом с ним. Плечом к плечу, так близко, что Себастьян снова чувствует резкий терпкий запах его парфюма. Так и свихнуться недолго.  
\- Можно мне? - Крис кивает на тлеющую сигарету в руке Себастьяна, и тот лезет в карман за пачкой, которую тут же чуть не роняет. Крис, не дожидаясь ответа, берёт его за запястье, касается фильтра кончиком языка, обхватывает сигарету губами, и глубоко затягивается. Опустив веки, он задумчиво выпускает дым через нос, мягко поглаживает кожу и бьющийся под ней пульс, а потом вынимает окурок из подрагивающих пальцев Себастьяна, выбрасывает его и ровным голосом говорит:  
\- Мне мало, - когда Себастьян смотрит в его глаза, он не видит привычной светлой радужки, лишь зрачки, неправдоподобно расширенные, словно Крис с кокаина годами не слезает. Крис вообще сейчас выглядит непривычно - короткий ёжик тёмных волос, недельная щетина и широкие плечи, затянутые в чёрную кожу куртки, - ничего общего с ясноглазым кэпом. От такого Криса внизу живота сжимается что-то, скручивается пружиной и норовит прорваться наружу словами и прикосновениями.   
\- Возьми ещё, - с деланным равнодушием Себастьян пожимает плечами и протягивает ему свою пачку, которую так и не успел убрать обратно в карман. В конце концов, это не его дело, под каким таким кайфом Эванс становится спокойно-пугающим до усрачки и притягательным как сам грех. Мало ему одной затяжки - так пусть хоть все оставшиеся сигареты скурит, Себастьяну, в общем-то, не жалко, ему бы только ноги отсюда поскорее унести, сбежать от этого почти животного магнетизма.  
Но Крис вопреки его ожиданиям даже не смотрит на сигареты, он делает неуловимый шаг навстречу и с улыбкой кивает:  
\- Возьму, - а потом склоняет голову, обхватывает затылок Себастьяна ладонью и нагло раздвигает его губы своим языком. Они даже не приятели, чёрт возьми, Себастьян не знает, чем он мог себя выдать, но Эвансу невозможно противиться - на камеру тот прикидывается большим и плюшевым, - на деле же он скала: литые мышцы, железная хватка, широкие ладони и абсолютно бесстыдный язык. Сопротивление бесполезно, Себастьян понимает это в первое же мгновение, когда осознаёт, что пальцы его судорожно сжаты на плечах Криса не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а для того, чтобы притянуть ближе. Эванс жадно засасывает его язык, откровенно вжимается своим стояком и засовывает руку Себастьяну в задний карман джинсов. Кажется, Крису абсолютно и беспросветно похуй, что они вообще-то стоят у чёрного входа телестудии, и их в любой момент может кто-нибудь увидеть. Что ж, эта буря давно назревала, не стоит себя обманывать. Себастьян болезненно стонет и закрывает глаза - он проиграл. Он выиграл.

Секс с Крисом - это наркотик, с которого Себастьян, похоже, уже никогда не сможет спрыгнуть. И по глазам Криса он каждый день видит, что тот - тоже. В первый раз просто интересно, а со второго затягивает - и всё, без новой дозы ты - бессмысленный кусок дерьма, не осознающий себя ни во времени, ни в пространстве. Первые месяцы так и происходит - интересно, ярко, бешено и зло; им обоим кажется, в любой момент можно перестать. Просто взять и не трахаться больше - забыть, каково это даже.   
Осознание приходит где-то через полгода, когда заспанный Себастьян посреди ночи открывает дверь и видит на пороге Криса. Криса, блядь, который должен был вернуться со съёмок только на следующий день.  
\- Ты что?...   
Что ты здесь нахрен делаешь, хочет спросить Себастьян, но Крис устало скидывает дорожную сумку на пол, захлопывает дверь и вжимает его в стену.  
\- Поменял билеты, - выдыхает он и шарит руками под футболкой Себастьяна, стаскивает с него домашние штаны, лижет мокро шею и тяжело дышит. Он заросший как чёрт, царапает нежную кожу под челюстью своей бородой и вообще выглядит как среднестатистический бомж, но Себастьяну в принципе похуй. Себастьян судорожно дышит, сползает по стене чуть ниже, раздвигает ноги, пошло облизывает пальцы и резко вставляет их себе в задницу. Немного саднит и тянет, он вздрагивает и расслабляется, мелкими толчками разминает напряжённые мышцы и трётся о Криса всем телом.  
\- Тише, - загнанно хрипит тот, лихорадочно шаря по карманам, потом тоже тянется вниз и пропихивает в тесную дырку ещё и свой палец, скользкий от смазки. Готовился, значит, гондон такой, до звона в ушах хотел трахнуть прямо в коридоре, даже смазку припас. - Какой же ты узкий. Тебя что, никто не ебал, пока меня не было?  
\- Сволочь, - Себастьян стонет на выдохе, вынимает свои пальцы и, обхватив Криса за шею, тянет на себя, сминает губы, давит на затылок изо всех сил. Крис расслабленно отвечает, скользит языком по языку, скользит пальцами внутри. Тремя, уже тремя. И когда только успел?  
Себастьян теряется, падает в кроличью нору, ему жарко, душно, обжигающе хорошо. Он даже не замечает, когда и куда девается его футболка, приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда Крис, шипя и матерясь, дрожащими руками раскатывает по своему члену резинку.  
Он так и не раздевается, только ширинку расстёгивает, подхватывает Себастьяна под бёдра, вжимает спиной в стену и плавно толкается. Входит одним движением до конца и замирает, тычется слепо губами Себастьяну в шею дышит так, будто только что стометровку под водой отмахал.  
Себастьян держится за колючий затылок и скрипящую под пальцами кожу куртки, выгибается, потому что это - слишком, потому что так - никогда раньше, и чувствует, как Крис начинает двигаться, безумно медленно, но правильно. Крис выворачивает его наизнанку, держит так, будто Себастьян вообще ничего не весит, только вены на руках проступают отчётливее, и от этой концентрированной нежности хочется биться затылком в стену. Но Себастьян не бьётся, он целует на вдохах ресницы Криса, на выдохах - чуть заострившиеся скулы, а потом неожиданно даже для себя самого шепчет:  
\- Я тоже скучал, Эванс, - и всё, это - черта. Их обоих смывает куда-то, тащит, крутит на нескончаемой карусели, а потом Крис обнимает его спину одной рукой и оседает на пол, падает прямо на колени будто перед распятием и это - вторая черта.  
Позже, уже в кровати, Себастьян лениво наваливается на Криса и ласкает кончиками пальцев его левую ключицу. Никогда раньше ему не нравились татуировки, но, чёрт возьми, это же Крис, в нём Себастьяну нравится всё.  
\- Ты похож на бомжа, - наконец подаёт голос он, встречаясь с Крисом взглядом, а потом, помолчав, целует колючий подбородок и задумчиво добавляет. - Или на полярника.  
\- А на Одиссея не похож? - ехидно интересуется Крис, ловя его губы своими. Целует мягко, с расстановкой, тоже совсем не так как раньше. Себастьян не отвечает на вопрос, он отвечает на поцелуй; он прекрасно понимает, что Крис имеет в виду; Одиссей - так Одиссей, главное, что вернулся домой.

После этого всё идёт по пизде. Неуклонно, стремительно, очень-очень страшно. Себастьян не может взять в толк, как они, два взрослых мужика, могут так себя вести. Общение почти сходит на нет за какой-то месяц-полтора, секс - тоже. А когда они всё-таки добираются до одной и той же горизонтальной или вертикальной поверхности, секс больше похож на отчаянную драку - ударить побольнее, наставить засосов, попортить походку на ближайшие дни. Сраные русские горки, а не секс, думает иногда Себастьян, сердце то подскакивает к горлу, то в пятки уходит, когда Крис забывается и вместо того, чтобы привычно сжать его волосы в кулак и дёрнуть посильнее, осторожно целует Себастьяна в уголок губ.   
Со стороны их общение - полная катастрофа, и режиссёры нового марвеловского проекта это замечают тоже. Это на противостояние капитана и его друга даже близко не похоже, качают головами они, а потом добавляют - у вас, ребята, настоящая война.   
Им нужно разобраться друг с другом, чтобы нормально работать. Им нужно разобраться, блядь, наконец, чтобы можно уже было снова нормально дышать, понимает Себастьян. Да - так да, нет - так нет; но то, что происходит сейчас - просто за гранью добра и зла, никакие антидепрессанты и гримёры не помогут стать собраннее и свежее на съёмках, если с тобой происходит такая вот херня. Актёры тоже люди, и иногда своя собственная жизнь - как самая важная в карьере картина, номинированная на десяток Оскаров, - поэтому роль в ней выходит лучше всего в ущерб остальным.  
Им надо поговорить, но они продолжают изводить друг друга. Злые остроты, жадные взгляды, быстрый секс где попало и как попало - и по-прежнему глухая стена между. Скарлетт смотрит на них с жалостью, Себастьян не знает, то ли она такая проницательная, то ли со старыми друзьями у Эванса развязывается язык, но так или иначе Скарлетт в курсе. Ладно Крис, говорит она как-то Себастьяну на одной из первых читок сценария, у него всегда были проблемы с тем, как выразить свои чувства, но ты-то умный мальчик. Себастьян ухмыляется и пожимает плечами - он глупый, раз позволил себе ввязаться когда-то в это дерьмо. Скарлетт только вздыхает.  
Ничего не меняется - они встречаются то у Криса, то у Себастьяна; напиваются и трахаются или трахаются и напиваются, а потом разбегаются по своим углам. И когда Себастьян почти было решается прояснять ситуацию - у них куча совместных тренировок по хореографии боя, и они несколько более тактильны, чем читки сценария, где у него почти нет реплик, - Крис не даёт ему и слова сказать: сначала целует бережно, ластится, вылизывает рот, а потом взгляд его темнеет, и Крис закрывается. Себастьян так и не начинает разговор.

Происходит какая-то хуйня, мрачно думает Себастьян, получив от Криса на тренировке очередной знак внимания - жёсткий и болезненный удар в солнечное сплетение, а затем - апперкот в челюсть. И не то чтобы раньше хуйня не происходила, но Крис явно за что-то на него злится, раз так пренебрегает техникой безопасности на съёмочной площадке. Себастьян старательно зализывает разбитую губу и решает, что вопросом пора заняться вплотную - пока они друг друга не убили, потому что он тоже не всегда успешно борется с искушением раполосовать Эванса ножом Зимнего Солдата. До сих пор выходили, слава Богу, лёгкие царапины, но кто знает, как сильно в следующий раз его выбесят жадный раздевающий взгляд и плотно сжатые губы Криса.  
Паззл долго не складывается, будто кто-то не особо эрудированный проебал половину фрагментов, Себастьяну даже приходится прибегнуть к помощи тяжёлой артиллерии, но Скарлетт по-прежнему не прочь подкинуть ему пару советов. Он ревнует, Стэн, со страдальческим вздохом наконец сдаёт старого друга Скарлетт; Крис ревнует по-чёрному, а ещё боится ответственности как сопливый подросток, боится завязнуть на этом дне в одиночку. Боится, что тебе когда-нибудь надоест и ты свалишь, оставив его ни хрена не мужественно страдать. И после этого картинка наконец-то проступает явно - каждый раз Крис злится на фотографии в Инстраграме, на очередной фейк о его якобы счастливых отношениях с какой-нибудь актриской, на то, что Себастьян изредка кому-нибудь улыбается. Кому-то, кроме Криса.  
Откровение это пугает до белых пятен перед глазами; пугает тем, что Крис готов извести и его, и самого себя, но не готов осмелиться на то, чтобы просто быть счастливым. Вся эта хуйня, как Себастьян уже мысленно привык называть последние несколько месяцев, происходит только потому, что Крис, однажды начав её, не сумел выдержать темп. Он предпочёл выпустить своего внутреннего Тайлера Дердена и разрушить всё самостоятельно, лишь бы только однажды лицом к лицу не оказаться с тем, что он просто окажется не нужен. Единственное, что чёртов Эванс упустил из виду - он забыл поинтересоваться мнением Себастьяна на этот счёт.  
Теперь, когда мотивы наконец-то понятны, до Себастьяна неожиданно доходит, что не знает, как быть с этим знанием. С одной стороны, ему хочется набить этому мудаку морду, отмудохать так, чтоб дышать не смог, скотина такая, но с другой, Себастьян хочет своего Криса обратно. Не этого незнакомого мужика, который по недоразумению носит те же имя и фамилию, а Криса Эванса, от которого у него когда-то - и до сих пор, будь оно всё проклято, - дрожали колени. Бескомпромиссного, жёсткого, наглого, но того самого, который просто взял и поцеловал его на крыльце телестудии. Того самого, который прижимал его к стене и губами считал учащающийся пульс. Ёбаный пиздец, думает Себастьян, я в полной жопе. Никогда ему ещё не приходилось вытаскивать из человека то, что тот старательно пытался похоронить в себе как можно глубже.  
И казалось бы, все карты на руках, но Себастьян медлит. Он выжидает сам не зная чего, ищет момент, в который можно будет взорваться и либо сгореть дотла, либо зажечь сверхновую. Он так старательно ждёт, что не замечает, когда фитиль загорается сам собой.  
Видеоролик, в котором Эванс с довольной рожей вылизывает рот какой-то блондинки, разлетается по интернету за считанные часы, вместе с тем разлетается и казавшееся таким непоколебимым спокойствие Себастьяна. Он отрывается от айпада, достаёт из кармана толстовки ключи от своей квартиры и идёт к стендам, где как раз сейчас отрабатывают сцену боя в лифте. Наверное, глаза у него жуткие, потому что инструкторов как ветром сдувает, они позорно оставляют Эванса с Себастьяном лицом к лицу, и тогда Себастьян бьёт. Сильно, хлёстко, не давая опомниться - серия ударов в корпус, завершающий скользит по скуле, оставляя алую царапину. Крис сплёвывает, встаёт в стойку, но это уже ни к чему - Себастьян опускает руки и роняет ему под ноги связку ключей. Давно надо было, очень давно.  
\- Ненавижу, когда меня будят среди ночи и ебут на пороге. В моей квартире вообще-то спальня есть, - жёстко говорит он. Рядом никого нет, и можно не стесняться в выражениях. Себастьян, конечно же врёт, Крис видит это, и лицо его разом становится каким-то беспомощным, как тогда, когда он стоял на коленях посреди коридора и обнимал Себастьяна не в силах отпустить. Себастьян бросает на него быстрый взгляд, а потом, не меняя тона, добавляет. - И ещё, Эванс… Если бы это был мужик, я бы убил его. На женщину, к сожалению, рука не поднимется.  
Он разворачивается и идёт прочь, прекрасно понимая, что победил. Сверхновая уже начинает разгораться за его спиной, прямо на лице Криса, в уголках его губ и несмелой улыбке.

Последние несколько лет секс с Крисом даже не наркотик, а кислородный баллон в открытом космосе; лишишься - и всё, можно уже никуда не спешить. По глазам Криса он каждый день видит, что для него - тоже. И пусть многие бы их осудили за столь низменное сравнение, для Себастьяна и Криса секс всегда был гораздо красноречивее разговоров. Они не умеют разговаривать - только любить и воевать, но это ли не самое искреннее и честное? К тому же, думает Себастьян, воевать им вообще-то уже поднадоело.  
Крис обстоятельно, с наслаждением, гладит его ягодицы, сминает их пальцами, раздвигает в стороны, бесстыдно раскрывая и выставляя напоказ. На лице его, думает Себастьян, скорее всего самодовольная сытая улыбка; прикосновения становятся жёстче, а потом Крис просто прижимается губами к его заднице и бесцеремонно врывается языком внутрь, вылизывает напряжённую дырку, сплёвывает на неё, заталкивает слюну как можно глубже. Готовит под себя.  
\- Блядь, Эванс, ты этим ртом маму целуешь, - шипит Себастьян, прогибаясь ещё сильнее, позволяя Крису трахать его своим языком прямо в мозг. Колени скользят по простыни, разъезжаются в стороны, и наверное он выглядит как дешёвая шлюха, но Крису нравится доводить его до такого состояния.   
Крис хмыкает, а потом, засунув Себастьяну в задницу сразу два пальца, ложится ему на спину, скользит кожа к коже, накрывает собой, как течную суку, поворачивает запястье так, что у Себастьяна искры из глаз сыплются, и хрипло шепчет на ухо:  
\- Я и тебя этим ртом целую, - а потом свободной рукой разворачивает его лицо к себе, впивается пальцами в скулы и широко лижет губы Себастьяна.   
Это отвратительно, по-животному, но так заводит, что Себастьян не может сдержать стона, а Крис отрывается от его рта, прикусывает больно шею и добавляет третий палец.  
\- Кстати, о маме, - вдруг светски говорит он, чуть разводя пальцы внутри. - Она интересовалась, приедем ли мы на Рождество.  
\- Господи, мы правда будем говорить о твоей маме, когда ты меня трахаешь? - Себастьян сжимает пальцами уголок наволочки и сам подаётся назад, Крис лишь мягко смеётся в ответ и легко прихватывает его загривок зубами, заставляя задыхаться и хватать воздух ртом. Если бы Себастьян тогда, в самом начале знал, что Эванс такая скотина… то ничего бы вообще-то не поменялось.  
Зубы Криса сжимаются чуть крепче; в каждом его жесте - собственничество, триумф обладания. Он может кончить только от того, как Себастьян извивается на его пальцах, а может выебать до потери сознания и потом ещё раз трахнуть безучастное тело. В омуте Эванса столько чертей, что Себастьян уже просто плюнул их считать, ему нравится этот тёмный Крис - с колкой щетиной, бритым затылком и мощным татуированным телом. Крис, недобро ухмыляющийся прямо перед тем, как разбить ему нос за очередной журналистский вброс про новую подружку. Крис, жадно слизывающий кровь с его лица и рычащий, чтобы Себастьян и думать не смел трахаться с кем-то ещё, в то время как сам он не то что думать - дышать забывал, чувствуя как крупная головка крисова члена раскрывает его задницу по одной лишь слюне. Такой Крис ему понятен, потому что Себастьяну самому иногда хочется пиздить его до сбитых костяшек за то, что тот засовывает свой язык в рот каким-то шлюхам. Крис не стесняется делать это прямо у него него на глазах, будто до сих пор проверяет на прочность - ну что, что ты сделаешь, Себастьян? - и Себастьян бьёт его, едва они остаются одни. Сильно, с замахом, в скулу, под дых, а потом валит навзничь и садистки-неторопливо растягивает себя, не давая притронуться; насаживается на член Криса сам, медленно, долго, и не двигается до тех пор, пока не увидит в чёрных почти глазах самодовольство. Повёлся, опять повёлся, Стэн, приревновал, потому что ты мой, молча говорит ему Крис, и тогда Себастьян целует припухающую скулу и захлёбывается криком, остро ощущая как Крис с силой толкается в него. Своих чертей Себастьян уже тоже не считает; они оба на всю голову двинутые - каждый по отдельности и друг на друге.  
Себастьян уже не помнит, когда в последний раз прикасался к своему члену во время секса - он кончает без рук, потому что так нравится Крису. А Крис кончает в него - долго, громко, прикусывая плечо и замирая глубоко внутри, - потому что Себастьяну кажется, что только так - правильно. Правильно, когда сперма вытекает из растраханной задницы Себастьяна, а Крис собирает её кончиками пальцев и сразу тремя заталкивает обратно, ловя отголоски дрожи. Или распаляя заново, чтобы ещё раз, уже медленно и тягуче выебать Себастьяна до хриплых стонов.   
Им давно не нужны резинки: Себастьян, сколько бы романов ему ни приписывали, вовсе не желает будить в Крисе обоснованную ревность, а Крис, сколько бы девиц он ни перетрахал своим ртом, никогда не станет трахать их своим членом. Уже несколько лет они спят только друг с другом, и хотя по молчаливому согласию они никогда не обсуждают свою совместную жизнь на два дома и не планируют громкого камин-аута, всё это очень похоже на отношения. Вся эта хуйня не стоит того, чтобы поднять тираж таблоидам, смеются Крис и Себастьян, когда кто-нибудь из друзей интересуются, не собираются ли они наконец выйти из шкафа и жить как нормальные люди. Себастьян, в общем-то, ещё тогда, когда Крис его впервые поцеловал, подозревал что этим и кончится, но он не жалуется. Его всё устраивает, Криса - тоже.


End file.
